Three Strikes You're Out
by Rantzilla
Summary: Three kisses which could make them or break them. Yes, I did type another SasuNaru one-shot. Sorry. This is mostly only rated for MY language, actually. Very depressing and angsty for the most part. Sorrysorrysorry. P.S. Crappy summary is crappy.


I don't even know where this came from. I'm just lying on my first period desk, dead as a doorknob on a Monday morning from staying up too late reading fics the night before, and BAM. IT CAME TO ME.

So, OF COURSE, I must get it down IMMEDIATELY. So I whip out my handy-dandy notebook and start jotting down shit like freaking J.K. Rowling with the napkins in that coffee shop.

Yes.

Sorry to stall your SasuNaru goodness. I'll shut up now.

(BTW, any new title suggestions? I totally messed this one up, I know. had originally been 'A Kiss Gone Wrong' but, you know, I am very OCD with titles. And endings. My frequent readers know this. FINALLY, IN MY EXTENSIVE AND OBVIOUS MISUSE OF PARENTHESES, THIS IS NOT AN AU. HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS. Who is Mary. Whatever. K go read please.)

* * *

**Three Strikes You're Out  
**

The First Kiss

Had definitely been an enlightening accident- sloppy and confusing. It happened too fast and ended too quickly for their newfound liking.

Though they wouldn't admit to it even if they were bludgeoned repeatedly in the head, the only reason they tore away was because of the many colorful feelings currently possessing their very conscious.

And also because the confusion was becoming unbearable.

The flood of emotions that burst through an unknown dam had, in fact, forced them apart. They could care less about the rabid and jealous girls that would probably tear one of the two limb from limb if he had not immediately parted and started pretend-sputtering along with his teammate.

Though both wouldn't admit to it even if they were struck repeatedly with a blunt axe, they had both enjoyed it.

And this is where it began.

The Second Kiss

Had improved from the first- greatly so.

It wasn't unexpected, swift, and confusing like the first one. But instead, it held longing and withheld want- leaving a lingering tingly feeling on the lips of both males even as they parted ways embarrassedly.

He had been so worried for the other, thinking he died, thinking he would never see those beautiful- even in anger- obsidian eyes again, locking in a level glare with his own azure ones.

He had panicked, and worst of all, blamed himself for the entire incident. If the other had not woken up from his deep slumber, he would have most likely either killed himself or thrown himself into an unfathomable depression for him to 'accidentally' OD on pain meds. But he had, in fact, woken up. And in the other's immense relief and happiness, he was kissed. Fully, happily, but once again- discontentedly brief.

And it had all happened on instinct- this, for once, they would affirm to be true. After viciously denying that the intimate contact had ever occurred, of course.

And this is where it got confusing.

The Third Kiss

Had been chaste and sweet, having a lasting effect- even more so then the last one.

He had saved the other from imminent reptilian doom, woken up to a beaten up comrade and a terrifically seething one, and had sat side-by-side by a jutsu-made fire, watching afore mentioned beaten up comrade sleep and not speaking to afore mentioned seething comrade.

Afore mentioned seething comrade, however, had no intention whatsoever to speak with him.

No, a battle of the tongues was what he wanted. And it was what he got.

Sadly, the farthest they got was second base, for their pink-haired friend had opened her eyes on a disturbing scene- and almost committed suicide by way of strangling herself with the wet cloth resting upon her wide forehead.

The two once more vigorously contradicted any sort of 'making out' that day, but in their minds they had finally figured it out.

And this is where they accepted it.

The Final Kiss

Had only been felt by one of the two. The rain drops fell heavily around them, weighing down his clothes and making him feel almost as heavy as the unrelenting throbbing organ in his chest.

Almost.

He looked down into the beautifully whiskered face before him, taking in every aspect of the gorgeous tanned skin that hovered just below his nose. The blonde was even more breathtaking in slumber.

Slumber? Was that what this was?

The rain fell harder.

The dream was reality. Nothing would be what it once was. He had hurt the other beyond repair- and nothing, _nothing _could fix that. No amount of petty lip-smashing or tongue wrestling could fix that.

'_But it wasn't petty,_' he found himself unwillingly thinking.

Because they would both remember the three kisses that took them to an unnatural high in their profound relationship, but only one would remember the lone kiss they shared that would lead to the ultimate downfall of their relationship.

And as his moist lips descended on his (ex) lover's lips, he had no idea what feeling to portray through it.

Anger.

Hurt.

Sorrow.

Pain.

Love.

Passion.

Longing.

But as his coal black eyes swept over that tanned, whiskered, _beautiful _face….

He settled with 'sorry.'

In that moment, the only sound that made sense to him anymore passed through his own freezing lips.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

And that is something Sasuke Uchiha would never refute to saying, even as a disgustingly long tongue coiled around his neck.

As the pale boy limped away somberly into the darkness of the forest, the other smiled.

And this is where it ended.

* * *

Oh God. Wat.

-shot-

What WAS that? Halfway through, I didn't even know what was going on anymore. I tried so very hard not to put humor into this, and I found myself accidentally adding the line 'Because shit hit the fan, and it hit it going at twenty-five miles per hour while the fan was on high,' before I could stop myself. I ended up taking it out though, cuz it didn't fit the scene.

I might, just maybe, make a sequel to this. Maybe.

OH. And do you know how I said I wouldn't be getting the chance to write? HA. I LIED. GUESS WHO GOT A C AND NOT A D?! WOO!

(Don't judge me; a C is good in my eyes, dammit!)

Why, oh why, are my fics so depressing of late?

Shoot, I'm ranting.

-cough- Thanks for reading.

I apologize for typos or grammatical errors or punctuation or crappiness or whatever. PIERCE MY WOEFUL UNCREATIVE HEART WITH CRITIQUE, MY READERS.

Holy crap, I'm sorry. –shot-


End file.
